Be together
by eleventiredgays
Summary: A tale with magical creatures, knights with swords and two girls from different kingdoms who just want to be together.


A time long, long ago there were two kingdoms who couldn't live in peace and—

This isn't a cliché story like that, no actually it is pretty cliché. There are indeed two kingdoms in this story and yes, they are in war with each other. Hanamaru was very frustrated about that war part, she'd love to visit her neighbour but the risk of getting killed was too high.

The reason why the young Princess wanted to visit her eerie neighbour was because she hadn't seen her dear friend, Yoshiko for a very long time. She had no idea what the girl was nowadays. Hanamaru wasn't sure when she had seen the girl for the last time, perhaps when they were six or seven?  
It had been a long time.

A warm hand on Hanamaru's cheek startled her. A red-haired girl smiled at her. " Ah Ruby, it's you, you scared me." Hanamaru said with a laugh. Ruby sat down next to her and looked out of the window with her. " Are you thinking about visiting Tsushima?" The girl was really good in guessing what the Princess was thinking about. They had known each other for a long time.

" Yeah, I just wish we weren't in constant danger." Hanamaru replied with a sigh. She rested her head in the palm of her hand. Ruby hummed. " I know, last time my sister tried to talk to the Commander there, she almost lost an arm!" Hanamaru's eyes widened. " Is she okay?" Ruby nodded with a smile. " Sis won't go down so quick!"

Hanamaru smiled back. An idea had started to form inside her head for a while now. She cleared her throat. " What if we sneaked out and somehow managed to visit the Tsushima castle?" Ruby's face turned pale.  
" Don't say something like that, Sis will-"

They both looked over as you could hear footsteps come closer. The door slammed open. Big sister had arrived. " That's nonsense! Don't you dare say something that foolish again, Princess!" Dia yelled out with a scary expression on her face. Hanamaru sighed. " Don't worry Dia, I won't." Ruby noticed the quick wink Hanamaru gave her. Dia didn't.

The Commander nodded satisfied. " It's better to stay here, where you're save and where we can protect you." Hanamaru smiled at the girl. " Speaking about protection, could Kanan guard me when I go on my walk today?" the girl then asked. " No offense to Mari but," Hanamaru hesitated for a moment. " Sometimes she can be a bit too much."

Dia didn't look angry at all, instead she sighed. " Yes, she's too much most of the times. But she can also be very sweet." Dia said in agreement. " I'll ask Kanan if she has the time for you, which I guess she has or will make." Hanamaru said her thanks and Dia left the two girls alone.

Ruby stared at Hanamaru. " You're going to sneak out, aren't you?" she asked. Hanamaru shrugged before answering, "I hoped you'd come with me but I guess it's a no." Ruby bit her lip with a worried expression. " Sis can be very scary," she muttered. " I'm not entirely against you going but, it will be very dangerous!"

Hanamaru had to agree on the last part. " I know. I was hoping Kanan could help me." She confessed. Ruby raised a brow. " What makes you think Kanan will help you?" she asked curiously. Hanamaru tapped her finger against her chin. " Mari would probably help but I'm pretty sure she would blurt it out to Dia somehow," Hanamaru then slowly said. " Kanan is really kind and neutral and well, I'm the Princess. If I need to, I can use my power to make them help me."

Ruby chuckled as she shook her head. " I really can't stop you, can I?" Hanamaru grinned. " Nope!" Ruby then turned serious. " Why are you so focussed on visiting Tsushima? I know you were friends with the Princess some time ago, is that the only reason?" Hanamaru was quick with her answer. " Yes, that's the reason."

The red-haired sighed as she started to get up, her simple knight outfit jingled. It was still weird for Hanamaru to see her friend in an outfit like that. She had seen Ruby in a tournament once ant it was like the girl was a different person when she had a sword in her hands.  
" See you later, Hanamaru." Ruby said, taking her back. Hanamaru smiled. " See you, Ruby."

Even though Hanamaru was only allowed to go outside the castle on time a day, she wasn't bored. She had plenty of books to read. Her father bought her every book she wished to have. In secret Hanamaru had done some writing but it wasn't good in her eyes. Of course Ruby had said it was lovely.

Ruby had always been very smart. Not that Hanamaru envied that. Okay, maybe sometimes a little bit. Even though Ruby sometimes threw up when she had to go out or talk to new people, Ruby was smart enough to get noticed by her father after Dia was introduced to him. And so the two sisters both had a lot of power in Kunikida. And then there was Kanan, the one who wielded the title of being the first commander of the water forces the kingdom possessed. Not to forget, Mari.

Mari was certainly someone special.

The young Princess had no idea how her father had thought that it was a good idea to let the girl have full control over the air forces. Maybe it was because her family was rich and had a good reputation. Mari had her good points but she was also very chaotic. Kanan and Dia loved her anyway.

There had been things that were said about their neighbour kingdom Tsushima. The Princess would be the one to hold the title for being the first commander over the air force. Hanamaru thought that wasn't too strange, when they were younger Yoshiko had loved the sky.

Just when Hanamaru was about to reread one of her favourite books there was a loud crash outside on the courtyard. Hanamaru's room had a few windows that had a view on the spacious place and she quickly made her way over. Of course it was Mari.  
The girl had managed to land her Pegasus in the courtyard. The royal creature had been trained not to land there but of course Mari had somehow convinced it to do so. The Pegasus looked confused but also a bit ashamed that it had abandoned its rules. Hanamaru wasn't the only one to notice the commotion, plenty of clerks and maids came rushing outside, only to be followed by Dia.

Dia looked furious. " Mari!" Mari looked up after she shook her head in an attempt to shake the dizziness away. " Oh hey Dia!" the girl lazily replied. Dia had arrived. The Pegasus was startled by the scary expression the Commander had and quickly did a few steps before flying away. Mari followed its movements with disappointment on her face.  
Mari then looked back at Dia with an innocent smile. " So good to see you here!" Dia was starting to look like she was about to spit fire. " Are you an imbecile?" Dia somehow managed to sound calm. Mari should have been scared but if she was, she was very good at hiding it. " Are you mad?" Mari then asked with puppy eyes.

The Commander licked her lips. " I'm so mad right now, I almost don't feel it anymore." Mari giggled flirtingly. " Well, if you don't feel it, then that's a good thing!" Just when Dia was about to pull her sword out, a new face appeared at the scene. Kanan.  
Hanamaru relieved sigh she didn't realize she had been holding in. With Kanan there things would probably don't turn out that bad. But sometimes Kanan could be chaotic neutral. The girl also had a weird habit of going to swim somewhere at times she shouldn't. Her hair was still wet.

Kanan had a lot of fans, Mostly girls too. Somehow there were a lot of girls in this world. Hanamaru didn't really mind. Back to Kanan; her shirt got stuck in the right places of her wet skin and you could see from Hanamaru's spot Dia and Mari were looking at the blue-haired as well.

" Hey guys, I heard some loud bang," Kanan greeted. " Came to check out what was going on and look what I caught!" Dia gulped nervously. " Kanan, what Mari did this time-"

Mari didn't allow Dia to finish and threw herself onto Kanan. " Nice body Kanan!" Kanan didn't seem like she minded it. She was used to it. " Yeah, I heard you say that before," Kanan sighed. " So what happened Dia?" Dia's time to shine had come. " She forced her Pegasus to land in the courtyard."

Kanan squinted her eyes as she looked at Mari. Mari acted like she had no idea. " She forced it to land here?" Kanan slowly repeated. Mari now acted interested. " It was tough, even for me. We all know how good I am with riding." Mari gave Dia an awful wink and Dia turned red again.

" W-we won't discuss this here! Let's find a room!" Dia stuttered. Mari chuckled. " Can't wait to see my skills?" Dia was about to slap Mari when Kanan pulled the two with her. " Let's just get away from here, if we're giving a show, I want money for it."

Mari's shouting soon died down when the girls walked away. Hanamaru sighed as she shook her head, continuing to read her book.


End file.
